


Forgiveness

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Harsh words exchanged in the heat of the moment can have unintended consequences.





	Forgiveness

You know he meant the best for you, that he only wanted you to remain safe, but by forbidding you to ride into battle he only influenced your decision more. You led the elves alongside him you should have been able to ride into battle alongside him. Instead, you waited for Thranduil and the elven soldiers to leave, to make their way over to the Lonely Mountain, you walked to the armory. Much like Thranduil you had your own armor and sword but you felt that more was needed. After all, one blow from an Orc could knock that sword out of your hand if you hadn’t a proper grip.

Arriving at the battlefield you were noticed by some, but as they were fighting they didn’t say anything. That and they knew their king had expressly ordered you not to come. Immediately you made your way into the middle of the fighting, trying to stay as far away from Thranduil as you could in order for him not to know that you had disobeyed his order.

Had an Orc not made a powerful strike to your arm you would have gone unnoticed. Blocking it lessened the force of the blow but part of the blade sliced your arm where there was some weakness in the armor. The orc was killed by another elf as you placed pressure on your wound to stop the bleeding. Looking up to thank the elf you found yourself face-to-face with Thranduil.

“To the healer. We shall speak when the battle is done”

Knowing he was right about your arm you nodded and made your way off the battlefield. Reaching the healing tent your arm was tended to, stitched and bandaged upon entry. As you were unable to go back onto the field you were given a cot to rest but protested, saying that if you could not fight in the battle then you would help in another way, by healing those who could. Time passed quickly while you focused on soldiers wounds and when the announcement came that the battle was over you went and sat on a free cot.

Not long after you sat down did the tent go quiet. You new the reason and didn’t bother looking up when he stood in front of you nor when he began to speak.

“I gave you an order!” he spoke firmly.

“An order you knew I could not obey.” you responded.

“But an order that was to protect you. So that something like this could not happen”

“It is only my arm and it will heal”

“It could have been your head!” he shouted.

“Do you not understand that it could have been yours!” you shouted in response.

Rising from the cot to stand before him you noticed the healers had left you two to be alone.  
“And what would my death matter. Don’t you get that I couldn’t bear the thought of you dead!”

“Which is why I came! I would rather be on the battlefield with you than learn that you had been injured from some soldier on his return”

“I would have been fine. I would have lived. Your recklessness and foolish ideas are the cause of your injury”

You went quiet. You could handle being called reckless, that was nothing, but being called foolish was something that had angered you from the first time it had been uttered as an insult. Thranduil knew it too, knew that being called foolish was something you took to heart and his face fell when he realized what he had spoken. But it was to late for an apology as you slipped passed him to find your horse and make your way home.

Over the next few days you hid from Thranduil, rarely seeing him and avoiding him if you did. You wanted no confrontation about your actions and you wanted time to think. Except, you couldn’t expect to hide forever and you knew he would find you, which he did. There was a room in the halls of Mirkwood that had a balcony which overlooked the gardens and the woods. It was where you came when you were stressed or just to relax. When Thranduil felt it was time to speak, or rather time to make peace, he found you overlooking the woods.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I was angry but that’s no excuse” he spoke, coming to stand in the middle of the room.

You turned to face him but stayed in your spot.

“You’re right it is no excuse. And while I understand that you were trying to protect me you need to understand that protecting me all the time also hinders me” you stated.

“I was afraid you would be hurt. I was trying to prevent that.”

“But you could have been hurt also. Pain is no reason to forbid me from fighting alongside you. Alongside our people”

He took steps toward you but still remained at a distance.

“Will you, or can you forgive me?”

“You already have been forgiven,” you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
